Gun Man
n Description: Gun Man was a retard who was battling against Sword Man. He wields a gun and he is a red dumbass. He uses a tactic which involves the following: shooting a chandelire causing it to drop to the ground, hopefully damaging the opponent. He has another Gun Man inside of himself though this Gun Man does not have anymore gun men at his disposal. He is also shown to be able to wield a giant gun that he believes is immune to Sword Man's bullet blocking skill. At the end of duel- the finale he gets splatted. In duel 4, Gun Man comes back, but Sword Man slaps him a far distance away. While Sword Man is running at him, Gun Man get a shotgun, and shoots Sword Man, but misses. He then reloads his shotgun with a Whoppers bag, then shoots at Sword Man again, but this time, he deflects every shot with his sword. Sword Man then speeds above Gun Man, then he attempts to stab him, but accidentally stabs his sword into the shotgun. Gun Man then pulls the trigger, shooting Sword Man into the sky. In the final battle between Gunman and Swordman Gunman taunts Swordman calling him a stinky head and boasting about his victory mentioning that he doesn't know what mom saw in him implying the are related. Swordman gets pissed at this and kicks Gunman in the stomach and runs at him before jump on him and making him slide across the ground. Then the video cuts to a flashback where it's revealed that Gunman is younger then Swordman and that he's Swordman's younger brother. Gunman asks why he can't play with the swords too from which Swordman explains he's too young unlike him. Gunman (originally called brotherman) stomps off saying this is stupid. Dadman (the father of the 2 brothers) tells Swordman (originally called Sonman) not to worry and tells him he'll have his time. He then hands Swordman a real sword and explains he's been wanting to give him it. Swordman gets exciting and Dadman tells him he also has a real challenge for him and shows him the Sensei. He explains he'll be just like him someday and tells him to practice hard. Swordman gets exciting again and tries out his sword. Gunman starts complaining about swords and his brother but then trips on a gun. After exclaiming in pain he sees the gun and laughs. 9 years later an old berd (presumably Grandpaman) tells them how proud he is. Gunman then brags that he's better then Swordman from which the 2 have a duel while the old berd heads to the emergency room. Swordman beats Gunman but gun man then reveals his gun. Swordman gets scared and Gunman eats some candy. Momman then comes out and scolds the boys for fighting but Gunman shoots her on accident. Swordman exclaims in horror while Gunman blames him and attempts to kill him again but misses and hits Dadman seems to imply Momman has 2 names (Wifeman) before getting shot and dying. Swordman cries and tells Gunman he needs to stop but Gunman gets mad at him and shoots again. Old berd comes out and asks what's going on before the bullet almost hits him. He gets confused and asked what that was before dying presumably old age. Swordman cries that everyone is dying before Grandma (the only one who has no "man" in her name) says that she's the grandma before dying of old age as well. Gunman runs off before Swordman promises to avenge them all. Swordman wakes up from his flashback to realize he's riding off a cliff. Gunman and Swordman fall off the cliff and it's revealed that Gunman had millions of guns on him the entire time as a whole line of them begins to falls out of Gunman's pockets and fly off. Swordman begins to grab different types of guns and using them on Swordman before eventually using a rocket launcher to blow himself back onto the cliff. Gunman is hit directly by the rocket. Swordman lands back on the cliff and a golden heart locket flies out of his pocket. Gunman then explodes and red stuff falls around the presumably knocked out Swordman. It is unknown whether this is blood or Gunman's blown up body. The camera zooms in on the locket from which it opens and shows a picture of Swordman's family. (Swordman, Gunman, Dadman, Momman). Episodes: Duel (Episode) Duel- Episode 2 (Episode) Duel- the Finale (Episode) duel 4 (Episode) Category:Berds Category:Recurring Characters